


Adventures of Mod

by MKM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Troy (2004)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Master of Death, Rebirth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 10:58:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15217685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKM/pseuds/MKM
Summary: Female Harry Potter accidently becomes Master of Death and embarks to enjoy several adventures in form of rebirths.This work is also posted on fanfiction.net under my penname StiCyLove





	1. First Adventure

The landscape is battle torn. Where once Hogwarts stood proud, was now wasteland. How the Ministry of Magic decided upon coming clean with the Muggles is a good idea is anyone's guess. Not that there are many survivors of all the bombings and attacks the Muggles rained upon magical beings. Neo witch hunts they called those merciless attacks upon young, old, defenseless, babes, mothers, pregnant women, children and the likes. They justified that everything unnatural has to be destroyed.

Sitting on the ruins of Hogwarts are the last magical beings breathing the heavily polluted air of the area. Each of those four survivors is skinny, filthy and definitely too ill to go on much longer. They hadn't had a meal in days and before they just had some bread crumbs to satisfy their raging hunger. Their faces seem so hollow and hopelessness is written all over it. The rags they are wearing are slowly rotting away on their bodies.

They know that this war is coming to an end, they won't survive much longer. The Muggles dominated. Those dirty insects that killed everything they couldn't understand out of fear, had won this cruel war against all magical beings. Phoebe Potter-Black sighs. She has come to terms with their impending death for a long time now and she hates herself for not being able to protect her friends.

She still sees Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger fleeing the battlefield and betraying her. It was only later that she found out those lying bastards had her drugged and only pretended to be her friends. They were even paid with her own fucking money! Not only wanted Dumblewhore for her to sacrifice herself in the war against Voldemort, he also wanted her to give all her money to him and his god damn dogs. That bastard even lied to her about family relations to anyone alive in the magical world.

Her gaze fell upon her last living relative. Who would have thought that her maternal grandfather on her mother's side was a Lestrange squib? Well, no one obviously and Dumblewhore had intended it to stay that way. Sadly Phoebe had gone to Gringotts and got an inheritance test done before the muggles attacked. She knew that the inheritance test would label her the Lady of the Potter and Black estates– Sirius had blood adopted her mere days before his demise.

The relation to the Lestrange family name in her Family tree, all the vaults she apparently owned and the responsibilities those titles put upon her shoulders were one hell of a surprise for the young Lady Potter-Black. Back then she was naïve enough to believe that it was simply coincidence and that even if Dumblewhore knew the truth Ron and Hermione didn't. Oh, how wrong she was!

First they left her on her own to die after one of the bombings that occurred regularly. When they saw the incoming battle force of the Muggles they left the heavily wounded Phoebe behind to die. Phoebe can still feel the desperation at being abandoned by them, those dirty bastards she thought of as her best friends.

It were Neville and Luna who dragged her to safety that day. Brave, strong Neville and lovely, faithful Luna were her only true friend while their world shattered. They have stuck together since. They were on the run for months till they got cornered another time. They would have died that day if their fourth companion hadn't saved them.

Phoebe still remembers how utterly gruesome and merciless Rabastan Lestrange struck down their attackers. He murdered them all before he addressed them and asked about their health. It surprised them greatly that their enemy would save their life, Rabstan however had already abandoned the Death Eater vs everyone else way of thinking. To him there were only magical beings fighting for their right to live left.

To distract them from the looming danger all around them, they started to exchange their stories. Neville talks about the desperation his family felt when he did never perform accidental magic, how his own uncle nearly killed him in attempt to get him to show a spark of magical talent and the pain he felt every time his grandmother either compared him to his father or dragged him to visit his parents in St. Mungo. They give him encouraging words, hugs and in Lunas case a few kisses.

The story Luna tells makes their hearts aching. How the poor girl talks about witnessing her mothers demise at one of her very own failed experiment, her only being able to save her beloved daughter before she dies and the endless bullying she had to bear. Luna is reduced to tears thinking about all that she endured in hope of a better future, only to be reduced to an animal the muggles have to hunt. Neville hugs his beloved and whispers calming words into her ears, while Phoebe moves her hand in soothing circles on her back.

Rabastans story paints a desperate second born son – a spare heir – trying to prove his worth to his father. A desperation that got him to do stupid things - like joining a cruel monster like Tom Marvolo Riddle for example. Every time Phoebe thinks of their conversation in which she revealed Toms halfblood status she has to smile at Bastis, her nickname for Rabastan, shell shocked face.

Her own tale told of a girl desperately trying to be accepted by her family only to be rejected every turn she takes. A girl used as a slave by those that should have sheltered her and betrayed by those she thought as the most trustworthy people of her life. She didn't go into detail while talking about her childhood but going by her companions faces they could read what wasn't said on her face. Understood those unspeakable things her uncle did to her she has banned from her thoughts .

Not too long ago Rabastan has begun to teach her about their shared ancestry and pureblood behavior even if it seems useless in the time they live in. The distraction it provides however is welcome.

As time goes by their tales they exchange get darker and more morbid for there are only dark and painful memories left to talk about and within their bones they can feel their upcoming doom. Or … is it rather their salvation?

***

It doesn't take the muggles long to detect the protecting wards they put up with their new magic detecting technology. It's a brutal and merciless attack. They have no survival chance. After several bullets passed through Phoebes head, she finds herself in a similar position as a few years earlier. While Phoebe ponders the reason why once again she finds herself in this Kings Cross look alike, a dark figure approaches her. The figure wears a long black coat with its hood shadowing the figures face. Furthermore the figure carries an enormous scythe. When Phoebe notices the approaching figure she immediately thinks of the skeletal figure that is supposed to represent death in mythology – only that the tiny bit of face that she can see hidden under the hood is definitely composed of human flesh. The hooded person regards her with a nod and greets her, "Phoebe Lilian Potter-Black-Lestrange, I am Thanatos a god of death. As you may know you have all of my hollows and are therefore entitled as my mistress." He stops and lets her think about the new information she got.

After some silent thinking Phoebe addresses Thanatos, "So as your mistress I should be immortal, shouldn't I?" Thanatos nods at his mistress and answers, "You are immortal my mistress. As your servant I cannot harm you… However, this particular situation the world finds itself in doesn't make worthwhile. I decided to inform you about the possibilities you have as my mistress. For example is it possible for you to time travel without fear of paradoxes – simply because you won't be born again. You are now a creature outside of the time plane. There will never be a Phoebe Lilian Potter born to James and Lily Potter – make no mistake, they will exist and they will have a child or even children but there won't be a second you born to them. You if you want to see it that way are now a living being of the never ending realm of immortal beings like death, fate(group of moiren [3 female goddesses]) or time(Chronos). You can interact with the world and live your life there as you wish, but you aren't really part of that plane anymore. As for the money you'll probably need – there is a immense account for every god of our plane at Gringotts. In short there is a account for death – me – with my name as Thanatos you can access at every time period you may wish to travel to. However, you should know that this privilege won't extent to your possible offspring. If you wish for them to access an account you have to establish one for your offspring. You may use money from my account for this possible new account.

Another option for you to take is to simply return to the time period you were killed in and live on there. I personally believe that option to be foolish considering the alternative but who am I lowly servant to decide for my mistress?"

Phoebe looks at Thanatos bewildered and tries to process what her 'servant' has told her so far. Knowing that returning to her death won't give her any satisfaction, she asks about the time travel, "You said I can travel through time without consequences – does that include that there are no limits as to where I intend to travel?" "There is a limit of not existing twice in the same time frame but otherwise you are free to go whenever you want", Thanatos answers her dutifully. "Can I replace a me that already lives in a certain time frame?", she continues. Thanatos shakes his head, "No you can't. That doesn't mean that we can't get you reborn as someone else for a life. But if you decide on being reborn you have to live that life from birth to death before you can access you original self, me my powers and bank account again. It would be a complete new life only with all your memories. Should you be able to gather my hollows again my being would be able to serve you even then, but it's highly unlikely. The possibilities for our joint future are infinite." After thinking on her options for some time Phoebe nods, "Is it possible for me to choose the family I'll be born into and what time frame? I'd want to be a Black and Lestrange again, but it would be most convenient to be a pureblood offspring around the age of Morfin Gaunt both families are not aware of…"

Thanatos regards his mistress and sighs, "Figures that you have so many wonderful options and you put your demands up as soon as possible…. It may be possible to arrange that. Let me search for an available option." For some time Thanatos seems to be absent from his body searching the piece of information that is needed. Phoebe stares at the eternal being in front of her waiting for his answers. Suddenly the man nods, "My mistress, I could actually find a situation in your favor. A Black and a Lestrange pureblood squib are having a magical offspring together. Their families won't be informed as they both have been left on their own devices in the muggle world. The two of them met in their shared orphanage and they are both aware of their blood status. They will be able to teach you tiny bits of pureblood culture of their time and simple potions. As a matter of fact they should even have several books about magic they could take with them without their family's noticing. Both are aware of the position of Diagon Alley and the like around London, but they are oath bound to be only able to talk about it with magical beings."

Phoebe analyzes her options with this arrangement and is pleased. It doesn't matter to her that she won't be able to access her servant up until her death – she simply needs her memories and the blood status to change Tom Marvolo Riddles future. The possible future leaves her a little giddy as it will be the first time she can grow up with her parents. A new adventure and the chance to make a differences and … and of course new friends. Her heart aches at the thought of her friends. At all of those needless deaths because of those neo witch hunts. Pushing the burning of her heart and the hurting memories away she nods at Thanatos. She tells him, "You found a wonderful situation. I want to be that offspring. I probably won't gather your hollows. Thank you Thanatos!" Thanatos smiles at his mistress and sends her off to her new adventure and her first life as mistress of death.

Phoebe is bored – utterly bored. When she arrived in her new life she swiftly deduced that she must have landed in her mother's womb if the residing dark and wetness are any indications.

***

Mere days after her birth Phoebe, now named Phoebe Reah Black by her new parents, performed her first bout of accidental magic. Her parents Deimos Black and Reah Black nee Lestrange are ecstatic to see that their daughter is not cursed to be a squib like them, even if they are stunned by their daughters' early development. The magical prowess their daughter must possess to be able to let most of their furniture float worries them. None the less they are proud.

Soon they have decided to keep their little princess a secret from the families that didn't want them for not possessing any magical skills. They fear that their daughter would be taken from them it they knew. In secret they arrange for their daughter to have her own Gringotts vault. Every month they store 5 Galleons there to build up a decent trust fund for their precious sunshine.

Her first birthday is a quiet affair just the three of them. Phoebe enjoys the attention of her parents immensely as she has never known her first parents love or at least can't remember their tender care. The cake her mother baked is beautiful and delicious from what she gathered having only been fed a few crumbs. Her mother baked a cake in form of a golden snitch.

Had Phoebe been just a bit older she would have hugged her mother fiercely for the reminder of the only thing she ever felt free with. Flying her passion. As it turns out her father had the same idea as Sirius once had and she got her first children broomstick for her first birthday.

Half her birthday she zoomed throughout their house enjoying her present. Even if her mother watches her like a hawk permanently fearing for her safety. The broomstick may not be fast or able to fly high – it's more like a hovering above the ground – it's flying and she relishes the feeling.

For the first time her childhood is filled with laughter and happy memories. Even though it's expensive and her father has to work hard to ensure they have everything they need, they bought a camera. The house is filled with picture of them together, Phoebe alone or her parents. In their bedrooms are even a few wizarding photos. Her wardrobe is filled with pretty dresses, skirts and other clothes she likes that fit her perfectly.

Phoebe can say that she loves her parents dearly, especially for their truthfulness. As soon they were sure she understood the significance of keeping it a secret, they told her about her magic. They read her 'The Tale of Beedle the Bard' and tell her what truly exists and what is actually fiction. Even began to teach her little bits and pieces they know.

They show her the books they could deliberate from their families before being left in this war torn mundane world. What she can't seem get her head around, her parents explain with angelic patients and smiles on their faces.

What surprises her the most is that she is beginning to enjoy potions. She loves how for the first time she understands why certain ingredients react the way they do and why you have to prepare and store them certain ways. She actually has started to experiment with potions ideas behind her parents' backs.

Her experiments with wandless magic however are not limited to paper. She begins to understand that the words accompanied with wandmovements as they learn it in school are both crutches. Magic is all about intend and as long as will it strong enough nearly everything is possible.

Her retained ability to communicate with snakes of all kind she keeps a secret close to her heart though. You never know when her ability could come in handy. Maybe she should explore the Chamber of Secrets this time?

***

Years of happiness go by and the fateful day of her eleventh birthday has arrived. Hushed together with her parents Phoebe waits excitedly for her Hogwarts letter to be delivered. Seeing as Phoebe already got her letter once is barely a little less exited than her parents who never got one. But the general excitement strings her along and she is hyper and anxious to get said letter.

When the letter finally arrives at the hand of a young Armando Dipped they immediately leave to get her schooling materials. Not taking notice of the stumped teacher they leave behind in their haste.

With her starting her first year at Hogwarts the secret of her existence is revealed to her maternal and paternal families. They immediately demand to meet her and even try to force her to leave her parents as Deimos and Rhea had feared. Phoebe however didn't want to hear anything about it. She loves her parents dearly and never would leave them. They could promise her the world and she would still remain with her parents.

Being sorted into Slytherin made sure that she has to interact with her cousins, but they don't carry the hostility their parents show her after her refusal. Actually she gets along famously with Regulus Black who is by far her most favorite cousin and three years her elder. His elder brother Lycoris is rather nice to her too. Sadly she is too young to have met Arcturus while he was in school, but at family get-togethers he is a pompous ass.

Her Lestrange cousins she rather doesn't like to think about. They seem to believe because she refuses to leave her parents that she turned into a muggle loving shame to their family and try to humiliate her every step she takes.

Still she enjoys her time at Hogwarts and has friends in any of the four houses. Herr friends include prominent Pureblood houses like Prewett, Potter, Bones, McMillian and Greengrass. Even a Flint has wormed his way into her heart. When her cousin Regulus leaves Hogwarts he gives over the mantle of 'King of Slytherin' to her and she 'rules' Slytherin as a just 'Queen of Slytherin'.

Her interhouse friendships actually improve the general interaction between the houses and strengthens Hogwarts team spirit. Often it is seen for students of the four different houses to study together or even train.

As fate wills it once again she is the youngest Seeker of the Century. All her years at Hogwarts Slytherin wins the Quittich cup – not one game she doesn't catch the snitch. She even gets to enjoy being a team captain this time.

As she graduates she does so as one of the best students Hogwarts has ever seen. But her studying doesn't stop there. She gets apprenticed to become a potions mistress soon after.

Her dream is to open up her own little business in Diagon Alley and sell her potions. Her first true dream and will make it come true!

Her parents support her all the way even Arcturus shows her begrudging respect for her career choice and has offered his assistance…

***

Two and a half years have passed since Phoebe has graduated Hogwarts and now own a fine litte business called 'PB Potions' in the heart of Diagon Alley.

Counting the coins and organizing the little fortune she established with her potions, Phoebe hums softly. She definitely has done enough ground work to find customers for her potions easily, should she stop pursuing her career for some time. She should finally go and look for her most favorite family in the whole wizarding world – the Gaunts.

Upon arriving in the little shack she notices its shabby condition. It looks abandoned. After some time staring at the shack in front of her she decides to approach what shouldn't possibly be a home.

After her knock , the door is opened by a man around her age. He can't be much older and heavens forbid he is no looker – not even close to attractive. §§What does the beautiful Lady wish here? How can good old Morfin help the beauty?§§, the man hisses at her and for a moment she is stunned.

She hadn't anticipated that she would meet Morfin or that well, he would admit his attraction to her so openly. His odd way of talking about himself in third person just adds to his oddity. She takes a few breaths to collect her thought before she addresses the man in front of her.

However, it seems that Morfin has already decided that she too can't understand him and was about to shoo her of the grounds dagger in hand. §§A fine dagger you have there, Morfin§§, she decides to begin their conversation, §§My name is Phoebe Black and I wanted to meet the last living house of Slytherin descendants. Am I currently speaking with the young Lord Gaunt?§§

Morfin stops in surprise. He hadn't thought the beauty was able to understand him and to actually know whom she is talking to… He looks at Phoebe in wonder before clearing his throat. His whole demeanor changes and a side of the man she was told about comes to light, she never even thought he had.

§§ I am heir Gaunt, but our house has lost its honor generations back. You can see the disgusting shed we live in or rather I live in with my sister having run away with that muggle heir of the neighborhood and my father in prison. If the lady Phoebe wishes however, I shall endeavor to entertain her with my best of behavior.§§, he tells her with a smile that could almost be called charming.§§ Tell me my Lady how come you can understand the exclusive family trait my family has guarded so closely?§§

§§It is my believe that Mother Magic, Lady Hecate herself, must have blessed me, but I can't know for sure. I can, however guarantee you that I am of no relation to you.§§, she answers him carefully. All the while thinking how it is already too late to stop Merope of bewitching Tom. This new and unanticipated side of the man in front of her intrigues and when Morfin invites her for tea she doesn't decline.

***

She doesn't know what compelled her to come back after her first visit but soon it turned into weekly visits. After weeks of talking with Morfin she is finally ready to admit that she fell in love with the gruff, unattractive man that is not able to communicate with your average person.

Even though he behaves a perfect gentleman for her he is still a rather temperamental fellow with an aggressive streak. She actually loves how his eyes darken when anger sweeps over his face. His violet eyes have such a beautiful shade that has her swoon, secretly of course.

Morfin himself has finally gathered his courage to admit his love to her, knowing that his father will soon return and even he can't anticipate his fathers reaction to Phoebe or his feelings for the beauty. §§Phoebe, I wish to admit certain feelings that have haunted me and want to be spoken about freely. Please don't think different of me, but I fear you have capture my heart like the snake I nailed to my front door. I hope I am not asking too much when I desire to court you…§§, he tells her solemnly.

Having already gotten used to her loves cruel comparisons she nearly laughed out loud. At the same time tears gather in her eyes in relieve that he feels the same. She nods to herself. Now or never, she thinks. §§Me too, my love. I seem to have lost my heart to you to. You would honor me by courting me§§, she answers without hesitation as her arms seek out the man in front of her.

***

When Marvolo Gaunt returned from Askaban he threw a fit because of Meropes escape and began so waste away . His aggression turns on Morfin. Beatings can be avoided but a few hits Morfin has to suffer. Never before was Morfin more glad that with his stupid act he has even his father fooled. It doesn't bother him that he lies to his father daily by keeping his beloved Phoebe a secret from him.

His beautiful fiancé has actually introduced him to her parents a few days before Marvolos return. Well, lets say that he wasn't what they had expected from their little sunshine and he hadn't anticipated that they could actually accept him with a bit well hidden hesitation. In all actuality he had expected them to throw him out.

Deimos and Reah had taken Morfin with a stride and that they couldn't communicate with their daughters love disappointed them. But seeing as their daughter is happy they could never deny her, although there are not happy with the situation.

Only two months after his return from Askaban Marvolo and Morfin have a fight so bad that Morfin up and leaves his father behind. A tiny bit ashamed of himself he asks his beloved snake to take him in. §§My beloved snake, I am in a pickle. You see I fought with my sire and stormed off afterwards. I don't want to return there …§§, his hopeful eyes turn to watch Phoebes face closely, §§would it be possible for me to move in with you, beloved?§§

Phoebes eyes soften at his whispered question. Shame is written all over her lovers face and she decides that it is time to take action. §§How about we visit Gringotts and see if there are any old Slytherin manors you could use and I wouldn't be opposed to move in with you, only if you like of course.§§

§§Old Slytherin manor? Why would you think that?§§, Morfin questions her confused.

§§Well it is my believe that the only reason the Gaunt family had to live in that shack you called home is because none of you was found worthy of accessing the Slytherin wealth..§§, she explains him honestly.

Morfin gives his approval of the plan and with Phoebe translating him, he gets a inheritance test done. As it turns out Phoebe was right. There is an unbelievable wealth hidden in the Slytherin vaults and several manors he suddenly has access to.

The biggest surprise had them both sputter for a few minutes as they had never believed it possible always thought of it as old fairy tails. §§Could you repeat that§§ "Could you repeat that, please?" was said at the same time by the couple sitting in front of the Slytherin account manager.

"As I said, it appears that the both of you are soul mates. That means that you are most compatible in this world and more or less made to complete each other. It is incredibly rare to stumble upon your soul mate. It is said only every 50 years a couple of soul mates find each other. Therefore I advise you to cherish what you have been gifted.", the patient goblin repeats to the stunned couple in front of him.

"Soul mates", is the amazed whisper of an incredibly happy witch. Fast she translates the goblins words to her lover seeing the amazement sparkling in his eyes. Hushed whispers in Parseltoungue are exchanged by the couple.

The goblin clears his throat and continues, "In essence you are married by meeting each other. I am positive should Lady Black want her own inheritance test done it would list her as Gaunt nee Black." Before they leave Gringotts Phoebe instructs her own account manager to invest in Nimbus corp. and the Daily Prophet.

***

Their new home a beautiful and most impressive mansion in Scottland not far from Hogwarts gives them room for the next steps in their married life. Unsurprisingly Phoebe finds herself heavily pregnant soon and very frustrated. She tried to teach her husband English.

"Are you even trying, Morfin? You do realize that I do this for don't you?", she shouts frustrated at the man in front of her.

Morfin eyes his wife verily, §§Of course I tried my beloved snake, but I can't seem to grasp how to produce the right sounds to form the words you want me to learn. I try my best I would swear on my magic if I could beloved, I would.§§

Phoebe eyes him for some time. "You know what? I give up. You either don't want to learn or are truly unable to learn.", she tells him before stomping off and leaving a relieved Morfin behind.

Her temperament has worsened with the processing pregnancy, which leaves poor Morfin at her mercy more often than not.

***

On December 14th in 1926 their sons Serpens is born he is a tiny but healthy baby and Morfin is terrified of holding the fragile babe lest he hurts his own flesh and blood. Phoebe however, has none of that and soon Morfin holds his first child, his son as often as he can.

Their son is truly a miracle and he would not have the green eyed, black haired babe any different. Like his mother the boy has a incredible high magical potential just in time for winter solstice he has his first bout of accidental magic. He turns his fathers hair green.

While Morfin is horrified at the color change, he is incredibly proud that his offspring has broken the curse of being a squib that had lingered on the Gaunt family for far too long now.

A few days before New Year Morfin and Phoebe take their son outside for the first time when they visit Diagon Alley. When they walk by Borgin and Burkes after getting some of the less than legal potion ingredients Phoebe sometime needs, a horrible realization strikes as she sees the Slytherin locket lying on display.

Morfin is enraged as he sees the family heirloom and barges into the shop to get back what rightfully belongs to him. Phoebe however follows him numbly all the while thinking of how she could forget about the only reason she even wanted to be reborn in this time.

She had wanted to give Tom the mother he so desperately needed and she wanted Merope so live for the babe she bore. The boy deserved to have his mothers love. Phoebe tries several times to find her pregnant sister in law but has no luck in finding the wayward woman.

When she finally can remember the name of the orphanage little Tom grew up in, it's already first of January. When Phoebe enters the Orphanage and asks for Merope she is directed to the crib of a beautiful little baby. She is told that Merope named her child Tom Marvolo Riddle – a terrible name if he plans to have equal ground in the magical world. As Phoebe adopts the babe she chooses to change the boys name to Rigel Marvolo Gaunt.

With her nephew in arms she returns to their mansion where she is confronted by her soul mate. Morfin is unimpressed with her behavior but seeing as he is unable to change her mind he decides to ignore his nephew. Phoebe is not exactly pleased with his decision, however, she shall love Rigel for the both of them.

It takes a few years and possibly many cute smiles, gurgles and that his first word is unca is probably helping that finally Morfin is warming up to Rigel.

The fact that his sister actually choose to die when she could have survived for her child had she just willed it enough horrified Morfin more the he was willing to admit. The picture of a loving soul he always thought his sister to be shattered and he swore to take care of the nephew his sister more or less abandoned.

Phoebe for her part is pleased. She managed to ensure that Tom Marvolo Riddle now Rigel Marvolo Gaunt will get the childhood he deserves and she even got the Gaunt family its reputation back. If this life continues on like it has up till now, she'll be terrible sad when it comes to her next adventure as Mistress of Death.


	2. Second Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phoebe decides that her next Adventure is going to take place in Ancient Greece.

A plain of blackness surrounds our heroine as she awakens. It's warm, moist and somewhere in the near distance she can hear a woman singing. It seems odd to the young woman until she remembers what happened mere moments ago in a very different place.

***

Her eyes had snapped open and she came face to face with the place she remembered from having died several years ago or should she say in the future? It's a weird concept to be reborn again and again in different times and places. She still remembered the hopeless nights huddled around a small bonfire hiding from the parasites that hunted her and her loved ones. Her thoughts lingered on them: Neville, Luna and Rabastan. Her glimmeres of hope in a world without a future for her brothers and sisters in magic. Their Faces lost more details the more she ponders them. Her first life seemed so distant now that she has lived out a whole different life. She has died her second death now, leaving behind her sons Serpens, Rigel and Sirius. Her heart ached for her twin daughters Luna and Lilian. Her beloved Morfin had died not too long ago. She longed to run her fingers through the strands of her daughters hair. All of her children were married and had a brood of their own. She is proud of each and every one of them. They have all achieved very different but none the less great goals in their lives. Serpens became chief warlord of the wizengamot a year ago while Rigel ran for minister and got the position without struggle. Sirius is her little worry child. Like his namesake he had a tendency to whore around - not that he ever sired a bastard, mind you. But his unsteady way had her worried for several years before the beautiful Helen Floros, a young pureblood from Greece, had captured his heart. He settled down and became teacher at the Magical Institut of Olympia. Her youngest, the adorable twins Luna and Lilian own a reservoir for endangered magical creatures and work with Newt Scamander on a regular basis. They are renowned in their chosen field and famous all around the world. Together they have brought back the honour of the house Slytherin. She still enjoys the memory of the horrified look on Dumbledors face when his web of lies around her beloved family came down and their reputations was restored. This life was truly a gift bestowed upon her by the greek god of death. Her thoughts wandered to her ever so faithful servant. Where was Thanatos? It stroke her as odd that he was not here to greet her.

As if he had heard her thoughts, he appeared in front of her. It's fascinating how he just appeared out of nowhere as he stepped out of the shadows. He nodded in greeting. "My mistress", his rough voice intoned, "where shall your next adventure take you? Which time and place have you chosen, my mistress?" The woman, Phoebe as she was called in both her lives, thought about it a lot since she had felt her time of death approaching. In the end it had fallen in her arms quite literally one dreary afternoon as she sat in the manors library mourning her lost husband. She had searched for a distraction from the pain of her broken heart as a book fell out of the shelf. It landed right in front of her with a loud thud. A book about Ancient Greece - a gift from her daughter in law Helen. She remembered sitting there in her favourite chair reading the whole afternoon. She read of Heracles and his twelve labours, of Jason, Theseus, Perseus and Achilles. She remembers falling in love with all those greek heroes and their exciting adventures. Even now it brought a smile to her face. Yes, she thought, there she wanted to go - to see at least one of those heroes living their legend.

"Ancient Greece Thanatos my friend. However, I have got a question. Are all the old greek gods real? Does that mean that Heracles and Perseus were truly sons of Zeus, Theseus the son of Poseidon and Achilles the son of Thesis?", her voice vibrated with excitement. She got the feeling that the godly being in front of her smiled as his gaze was directed at her. He hummed before he answered her, "Indeed my mistress it is truly as you believe. My brothers, sisters and cousins, all of them, do exist. Nowadays we keep our distance from the mortals but back in Ancient Greece we interacted with them regularly and demigod children ran around in masses. Most pureblood families today are descendants of them. Everywhere there were temples where people came to pray to us. Most of us ignored the praying masses and only listened half-hearted. It only happened on rare occasions that we actually lent our help. Most of the time we let our tempter run freely and killed thousands for no reason whatsoever. Good old times... Have you decided upon the time and place you want to be reborn in, my lady?" She had paused for a second pondering the exact place and date of her birth before she had turned to her servant, "Surprise me, but I want to live through one of the most famous legends of time." Her servant had stayed silent for a moment. "I found a young man about to become father of a daughter of Hecate. Does that please you? Or I can offer you a body as a daughter of Apollo. Do not forget that you can go with your original body too...", he trailed of laying out her options for her. She had immediately known which option to choose. A silent understanding had passed them and her servant had continued, "So be it. My mistress has chosen. May your journey be a happy and exciting one. On that note in Ancient Greece you can summon me to your side by offering me a drachma as payment. I shall never deny your summons. Farewell for now, my mistress. A good journey to you!"

***

So let's recount the situation our heroine finds herself in: Warm, dark, wet with distant voices. Undeniably she has been placed in her new mother's womb again. Hah, she had hoped that she wouldn't have to live through birth again but ... Well, it's probably her own fault for not voicing her wish to Thanatos when she had the time to. Anyway, there's no reason to cry over spilled milk now. Many days pass by in a similar manner. She listens to the voices around her and familiarises herself with her mother's soft and melodic voice. She doesn't understand what is spoken, not because the language is unfamiliar to her, no she had learned Ancient Greek in preparation for this journey. The voices and noises are muffled and distant, though the feelings accompanying them are quite clear. She is loved by both of her parents. She can feel the tickling as her father's or mothers hands when they rest upon the baby bump as if to greet her. And for the first time she is thankful that Thanatos has placed her in her mother's womb. This feeling is something she wouldn't miss for the world. Silently she promises herself to always show her own future unborn babes the same dedication and love.

Her birth is a swift one. If it is because her mother is a goddess or it comes from her being delicate for her age she cannot say. All she dares to declare with certainty is that she is glad for its shortness. She isn't able to remember if she cried as much last time she was born but she can't stop herself anyway. A pair of arms, the midwife she muses, cleans her before placing her in protective but delicate arms. My new mother her heart sings as she quietens instantly. Mother Magic, the lady Hecate herself holds her securely now. "Phoenix, my love, look at our daughter. Have you chosen a name yet?", Hecates melodic voice addresses her new father. She can't see that far yet but she knows instinctively that her father approaches them. "I thought about it a lot. But in the end my first and trueborn son has decided upon his sisters name. Nicon named her Phoebe.", the strong and assured voice of her fathers rings throughout the room. Once again she is named Phoebe and it gladdens her heart that she can keep her name. It takes a few moments to register in her mind, but when it does an excited and happy giggle leaves her. In both her former lives she was an only child and this time she has a sibling, an elder brother to boot. This is going to be exciting!

The moment she met her new brother Nicon she immediately knew that she would love him beyond all her future rebirths and will never forget him. Nicon is 5 years older than her and absolutely adorable. As she ages he always sneaks her sweet treats when neither of her parents are looking. Phoebe doubts that lady Hecate doesn't know. Her mother, lady Hecate, is a surprise herself. Phoebe has read that most gods leave their mortal children and won't interact with them, but her mother is never distant. Sure she leaves for several days at a time to fulfil her godly duties but she always returns. Her father Phoenix is a lesser noble of Troy. He is well versed in the ways of the sword and already teaching his son with wooden training swords. The love he holds for his children is plainly visible in every gesture. He even sings her too sleep sometimes and tucks Phoebe and Nicon in bed every other day. All in all she is unbelievably happy with the family she has now. And excited, oh so very excited. She will live through the Trojan War. Maybe even see the fabled Achilles fight. The excitement has a bitter aftertaste though; her brother will be a soldier at the time of the war and out on the battlefield possibly even facing Achilles as his foe. Silently she sends payers to Thanatos, so that he won't reap her brothers' soul early.

***

Even though she is several months old now Phoebe still has to battle mood swings. It would seem that she is doomed to suffer from loss. Sometimes she plays with her fathers hands, as he takes time to entertain his children, giggling most joyously and then crying out in frustration and loneliness a few seconds later as grief overwhelms her. At times like those she cries heavy frustrated tears for her children left behind in a different time. The friends she will never see again. She knows that she worries her new parents, but she can't help herself. To ease their worry she tries to leave it all behind. She forces herself to overcome the longing and look into a future with a new family.

The years pass in a familiar pattern of her parents and brother coddling and spoiling her. Whatever it is she wants, she gets. Not that she takes advantage of their generosity. She barely ever asks for anything. Considering that she is a war hardened woman and has already lived two lives that is hardly surprising. She holds the only thing she really is going to beg her father for close to heart. She knows that the chances of convincing her father of teaching her the art of sword fighting are meagre at most but she wants to learn – at least how to handle a bow. So one peaceful family dinner after she has reached her eight year she asks the dreaded and long awaited question.

While surprised her mother immediately agrees. As a goddess she knows her daughter needs to be able to protect herself. She will have inherited her godly beauty. Phoebe cares not for the beauty she apparently carries but she acknowledges it as an argument for her cause. Her father is reluctant and first denies her. After several days of begging he finally allows her archery lessons. With all her seeker experience she naturally excels. It comes so easy to her that she can barely believe it. Her teacher tells her that Apollo himself must have blessed her. Not long afterwards she can finally convince her father to teach her sword fighting – which surprisingly is the hardest thing she has ever learned. Nothing comes naturally for her and for every step and swing she trains till exhaustion.

It frustrates Phoebe that sword fighting doesn't seem to fit with her. One afternoon after gruelling hours of training her frustration, at being unable to learn an important move, fuels her first feat of magic. A wave of rare magic forces her father to his knees. It horrifies her that she could have hurt her father, but Phoenix looks at her with an unbelievable proud expression. "I believe...", he starts, "your mother will be ecstatic that she will be able to teach you..."

***

With her fathers strong involvement in Troys politics Nicon and Phoebe spend a lot of their time with the princes. Phoebe adores Hector as a friend, while she can't stand Paris. He's a whiny brat that can't seem to do anything wrong in his fathers eyes. Therefore, he is barely ever punished when he does anything wrong and Hector is punished with the fallout of Paris' actions. Hector always has to right Paris mistakes. Like the one time Paris stole their fathers priced stallion and lost it. Hector was forced to search for it and got told to only return when he had found it.

That day Phoebe screamed and raged at Paris for his stupidity. Sure she got punished by her father for acting like that with a prince but she won a new friend too. Briseis the niece of the king. Briseis is a few month younger than Phoebe but one hell of a character and if Phoebe has understood her correctly she plans on becoming an acolyte when she is older.

They play a lot together and Hector sometimes even spars with her. His advice at how to hold her sword and which is the best way to swing are invaluable. Somehow Hector knows exactly what to say to make Phoebe understand her mistakes and how to avoid them in the future.

When Hector marries Andromache another dear friend enters their close circle. Andromache is rather shy at first but brilliant to talk to if you have any problems. Soon Phoebe and Andromache are as thick as thieves. Much to the amusement of Nicon and Hector.

***

At the tender age of ten Phoebe has her first period. Afraid that her father will force her into an arranged marriage she tries to hide it. She believes that she has hidden her first step into womanhood successfully. Only as she readies herself for bed her mother enters her room. Takes her hand and guides her to sit down at her bed. They sit in silence for some time before Hecate tells her daughter, "You don't need to hide it. Your father and I both know you don't want to marry yet. We won't force you, my little princess. Tell me, do you suffer from pains? Do you want to stay in bed tomorrow? You don't have to act like always when you are uncomfortable..." Phoebes eyes fill themselves with tears as she smiles at her mother. She had seen so many girls her age and younger being married off, that she had never considered that her parents could actually ask for her feelings on that matter. She hugs her mother tightly and enjoys her arms embracing her in answer. "No mother I don't have any pain. I'm sorry that I doubted you.", she whispers softly. Hecate just smiles at Phoebe and hugs her even tighter.

It's four years later that her beloved elder brother Nicon announces that he has found the woman of his dreams. A young girl his age named Cassiopeia. She is the daughter of a greek merchant. Phoebe immediately likes the girl. Cassiopeia is easy to talk to and very understanding. But what really got her Phoebes approval is the way she looks at Nicon. It is as tough her whole world resolves only around Nicon. Her love for him is genuine. It takes several weeks of talks between Phoenix and Cassiopeias father before it is agreed that Nicon can marry Cassiopeia. The marriage ceremony they plan is nothing grand. There will only be their immediate family in attendance. Nicon and Cassiopeia don't care, they are glad to be together.

Only after one year of marriage the happy couple announces Cassiopeias pregnancy. Cassiopeia is glowing with happiness as Nicon can't keep the grin spreading his face in halves contained. Nothing can destroy their happy little world – nothing. Until it's destroyed anyways. It is as though the lady Hera could not contain her jealousy at the couples happiness as the pregnancy progresses. Cassiopeia encounters many problems and nearly loses the unborn babe several times. But worst of all is the birth of their child. Phoebe will never forget that day. She sits in the garden together with a heavily pregnant Cassiopeia as Cassiopeia suddenly cries out in pain and fluids hit the floor beneath her. Reacting fast Phoebe helps her sister in law to her feet as she sends a servant to get a midwife.

When the midwife enters the room everything happens very fast. Cassiopeia grabs Phoebes hand and begs her to stay with her when Phoebe tries to leave. The desperation in Casssiopeias eyes make her stay. She sits there with Cassiopeia reassuring her and telling her sweet things until the screams of her newborn can be heard. The midwife cleans the babe and hands her over to the new mother. Weak Cassiopeia looks at the babe in her arms, a healthy little daughter, and proclaims, "I name you Narcissa. It's what Nicon and I have agreed upon for a little daughter." The way the midwife paces around nervous and helpless. It sets Phoebe off. She realises horrified that her sister in law is paling and she hasn't stopped bleeding. "It won't stop bleeding – I can't stop it..", the midwife mumbles helplessly. Cassiopeia looks resigned. "I had already feared something ... like this. Phoebe, ... sweet little sister, ... I beg of you to take care of my child ... love Narcissa as though she was your own. ... Tell your brother that I am sorry and that I love him ... And please don't leave me to face death alone ... Stay with me", she asks tiredly.

Tears running down her cheeks Phoebe realises that there is nothing to be done. Weakly she nods and tries to smile for Cassiopeia. "I will, I promise you. Narcissa will always know the love of two mothers. She will be loved and taken care of. There won't be a thing she will miss in her life. She will have everything and then some...", Phoebe promises fiercely only to trail of as she realises that her sister in all but blood has left the realm of the living and is now on her way to Charon. Phoebe breaks down crying as she snuggles up to Cassiopeias lifeless body. The cries of her newborn niece break her misery as she rushes to the midwife cradling the babe. She takes the babe from the woman she barely knows and immediately starts to calm the babe. She puts on a strong front for the babe and the heartbroken brother that will return from the palace only to find his beloved having gone on to the underworld.

***

As Phoebe has promised Cassiopeia on her deathbed, she took up the mother role for Narcissa. To avoid the need of a wet nurse Phoebe asks her mother for help. She more or less begs Hecate to help her produce the necessary milk for the babe. She cares for her niece day in day out. Narcissa is now her responsibility and she will take care of her to the best of her ability. Nicon struggles with the loss of his wife but never once blames his little daughter for her mothers death. Many nights Phoebe can hear silent cries from her brothers room. Most of the time she can ignore it, knowing that he won't appreciate being found out after going to such lengths of hiding his emotions. Tonight tough she can't, she feels compelled to enter her brothers rooms. Silently she opens the door to see him sitting on his bed clutching his beloveds wedding gown to his chest.

Her feet carry her over to her brother swiftly. The bed dips under her weight as she sits down in front of him. Her brothers tear filled eyes focus on her the moment he realized her presence. "What are you doing here, Phoebe?", he chokes out. "I heard my brother suffer and didn't want to leave him alone.", she tells him silently as she moves to embrace him. It takes him some moments to accept the warm embrace before he returns it. He lowers his head to the crook of his sisters neck as he cries into his sisters shoulder, where he lets go of all his bottled up emotions. They sit there for hours before Nicon flips them over and begins to kiss his sister feverishly. One of his hands moves to grab her hair as the other moves to massage her breasts. "Just for tonight", he whispers between his hot kisses, "just for tonight, keep me company sweet little sister. Let me love you..." Phoebe looks at her brother and knows it is wrong, but she can't bring herself to deny him entirely. Instead she mumbles, "As long as I will be still a maiden tomorrow, beloved brother, I shall let you love me..."

Nicon nods before returning to kiss his sister again. His sweet little sister and pillar of support is everything he needs right now. He showers her in kisses and fiery touches. After some time his mouth finds her nipple as he suckles the sweet milk from her breast. It seems hours to the both of them before the need begins to leave and Nicon moves to hug his beloved sister close. He holds the naked body of his most precious treasure next to his daughter close. He will do his everything to ensure his sisters and daughters continued happiness. Silently he promises to himself that he will always be there when his sister will need him, just like she is here now when he needs her. As the morning comes they revert back to acting like before.

***

Narcissa is a very demanding babe. She hates being set aside and always wants to be held. Phoebe takes her niece/daughter to meet her friends. Both Briseis and Andromache are enamoured by the little sunshine. They dote on the little babe with all their combined might. Even Hector is roped into spoiling Nicons daughter. It brings Nicon to tears, as he realises the great help his friends offer to him. Hector is somehow their elder brother figure. He protects and teaches them. With their friends by their side Nicon gets on with his life. He learns to smile again more and more every day.

Andromaches pregnancy is celebrated fiercely by the friends as they dream of the new babe joining them soon. Only Nicon shows reluctance. Apprehension fills Nicon as he remembers his own wife but he doesn't show it. He spends more time at the temple of Apollo to pray for Andromaches health and a safe birth.

On the day of the babes birth all of them are there for Hectors and Andromaches support. While Nicon stays with Hector Andromache asks Briseis and Phoebe to keep her company throughout birth. So it happens that Phoebe holds the newborn prince even before his parents. Andromache and Hectors happiness fill all of them with joy. And it's in their small circle of friends Nicon that calls the newborn Scamandrius the nickname the whole city will soon call him – Astyanax.

***

The announcement of the upcoming peace talks with Sparta make Phoebes heart beat faster. After the announcement she seeks out her mother for comfort. She knows what is to come, but can't tell anybody – not Hector, Andromache, Briseis, Nicon, her father or her mother. She feels hopeless. She finds her mother on the balcony of her rooms. "Mother!", she calls out to her as she rushes to Hecates side, "I have a terrible feeling about this!" Because that is all she can say. "Me to my princess, me to...", her mother trails off as she turns and hugs her daughter close.

The days up to the princes return are the hardest of Phoebes life. She is high strung and very irritable. Nicon is so unnerved by his sisters unusual behaviour that he actually takes a day off and takes his sister and daughter out for a picnic at the woods. They have fun together and laugh heartily. Nicon sighs at the sight of his sister acting normal again. However, the need to know of his sisters worry wins out and as soon as Narcissa falls asleep he broaches his question.

"What has you so tense, sweet sister mine? What is it you feel approaching?", he asks against the skin of her cheek while pulling her into a close embrace. "I feel it, war is upon Troy. Believe me brother!", she begs tears in her eyes, "You need to prepare. I don't want to lose you..." Nicon eyes Phoebe shocked, "How can you be so sure?" "It is this feeling I have brother, it won't let me go. It's a cold ache deep in my bones – a warning omen of blood being shed soon...", she mumbles in her brothers arms completely defeated for soon her "wished for adventure" will start. Nicon eyes his pained sister and promises her that everything will be alright – enforcing his words by kissing away her tears.

***

When the princes finally return, Phoebe is there to greet her friend Hector. She stands besides Andromache holding Narcissas hand. Andromache beams at the prospect of her husband's return, barely able to contain her happiness. Phoebe watches smiling as King Priam moves to greet his returned sons. An uneasy feeling begins to grow in her stomach as she sees Helen of Sparta now renamed Helen of Troy. But she keeps silent and smiles pleasantly. Hector moves over to greet his wife kissing her longingly. He laughs as his son Scamandrius is presented to him and is awed at the how much his son has grown.

Then he moves to Phoebe and hugs his dear childhood friend close. "Phoebe, you grow more beautiful with every day. Soon there won't be any way past it. Nicon and I will have to fight off your suitors bodily because they won't accept your refusal!", he laughs heartily. "You wish", Phoebe shoots back smiling broadly. She has missed Hector. With him around Troy already feels a lot safer.

When Briseis enters the hall to greet her cousins he moves on. More greetings are exchanged and prayers are spoken. All too soon a feast is in full swing. Everyone is celebrating their princes safe return. Talks of war can wait for the following day.

***

Anxiety can be felt everywhere in Troy. The reality of their younger princes foolish actions has caught up to the citizens of Troy. The people are preparing for the coming war. Everywhere preparations are made. Food is getting stocked up, more swords, spears and shields are produced and people that lived outside the walls of the city retreat to live within its protective walls.

Soon the greek forces will arrive at the coast and Phoebe knows that if she wants to pray for her family's safety at her favourite temple, she has to do so now. There won't be a safe temple to pray in very shortly. So she voices her wish at dinner. "Father, I wish to visit the temple of Apollo tomorrow. I want to pray for Troy in this upcoming war", she tells Phoenix. Phoenix looks at his daughter and smiles, "Then you shall leave at first light and take Narcissa with you. Nicon and I will be held up at the council most of the day and Narcissa shouldn't be left unattended." Phoebe turns her head to get Nicons permission too, it's his daughter after all she will take along. Nicons mouth moves to a strained smile as he nods. "Thank you, father, brother. Narcissa tomorrow we shall visit the temple of Apollo together, dear niece.", she tells the girl of three summers as she ushers her to bed. The tension and fear of the upcoming war brought upon them by Paris foolishness looms dooming over their heads.

Not for the first time Phoebe curses herself for not having thought it through when she wanted to live one of those "grand legends". She has a family here, father, mother, brother and niece. All of them she could lose in the upcoming months. Any of them she could have to watch dying in front of her. Silent tears of frustration escape her closed eyes. Hands touch her to wipe her tears away. As she opens her eyes she can see the worry in both her fathers and brothers eyes. "It will be alright little sunshine. I promise.", her father tells her solemnly using his pet name for her as Nicon moves to hug her. He moves his hands soothingly through her hair and whispers sweet promises of safety and love into her ear. And for the first time since being born into this life she cries to her heart's content.

Before the sun has risen Phoebe and Narcissa tell their goodbyes to Phoenix and Nicon. They leave swiftly not wanting to lose any time knowing that the Greeks could be here at any time. Without any problems they reach the mighty temple of Apollo. Phoebe directs Narcissa to silent place where they can offer the fruity sacrifices in hope of godly protection. Phoebe prays for her loved ones, but most of all for little Narcissa. Narcissa has already lost her mother last year and has yet to reach her fourth birthday. It wouldn't be fair for her little niece to lose another loved one.

A loud bell breaks the silence of her prayers. With horror Phoebe remembers that Achilles and his Myrmidon warriors will attack and raid the temple of Apollo first. She curses herself for having forgotten such an important detail. She grabs Narcissa and swings her onto her back. She runs as fast as she can in hopes of leaving the temple before the soldiers arrive. A sudden scream and sounds of battle stop her. Her blood freezes in her veins. She turns back around and runs desperately searching for a hiding place for her tiny niece. She remembers a little niche not far from where she is running for her life. She hid there often as a little girl.

When she reaches the niche she shoves little Narcissa inside whispering, "Narcissa, whatever you hear, don't leave your hiding place. Wait till night has fallen only then you can leave it, do you understand? When night has fallen you will need to run for Troys walls. Do you hear me?" Looking at her nieces frightened eyes she adds, "We're playing hide and seek. We are hiding from the soldiers and who reaches the walls of Troy at night without being found wins a dessert. Alright?" She forces herself to smile at Narcissa one last time before moving away.

Not a second too late as a muscular man dressed in greek armour enters the hall. Her eyes widen in fear as she realizes that there is no escape route left. She curses herself for having left her sword behind. He has seen her. A wicked grin appears on his face as he charges her. Last second she can evade him but loses her balance. Phoebe hits the floor hard and groans in pain as the greek soldier looms over her. She tries to get away, but he reaches out, grabs her harshly and drags her to her feet. "What a beautiful treat I have found myself here", he singsongs wickedly. Silently Phoebe prays that Narcissa will stay hidden.

The soldiers other hand finds its way to her hair and pulls hard. "Who said you can ignore me little songbird", he calls out mockingly, "let's have some fun..." His eyes are roaming her form with lust in his eyes. Phoebe tries to free herself of his hold but the soldier is much too strong for her. He is about to rip her dress open when another soldier enters the hall. "What do you have there, my friend?", he calls out, "a beautiful maiden I see. We should offer her to lord Achilles first." A frustrated grunt leaves the solder holding her, but he gives in. Most probably he doesn't want to get on Achilles bad side.

A silent hiccup can be heard and the soldiers heads snap into the direction of Narcissas niche. Phoebe freezes as one of them advances and drags her crying niece out of her hiding place. "A little girl not even old enough to entertain anyone", the soldier holding her niece spits out in disgust. The one holding her proposes to kill Narcissa and Phoebe rips herself free. "No, don't touch her!", her scream echoes throughout the hall. Both soldiers are surprised at her sudden strength that she nearly escapes. Behind her a third soldier approaches she didn't hear coming. Before she can react he slaps her at the back of her neck to knock her out effectively. The last thing she hers is, "Take the child along, if nothing else she is blackmail to the maid. She shall entertain our young lord Achilles..."

***

The first thing Phoebe acknowledges when she regains conscious is a sharp pain at her neck, next the weight of a tiny body curled up to her stomach. Dazed she tries to understand the situation. Her memories of what has happened force her to high alert. Her eyes snap open as she eyes the place she is imprisoned in. It's a greek tent most probably belonging to one of the higher ranking soldiers. Curled up on her lap is her little niece. Narcissa looks as though she has cried herself to sleep. "Narcissa is a brave little girl", is whispered next to her. Phoebe whirls her head around and comes face to face with Briseis. So she has landed herself in Achilles tent at least if the history accounts can be trusted. "Briseis...", she whispers softly, "what happened?" "We were captured by the soldiers at Apollos temple. They brought us here to... to amuse their leader." "At least they didn't take Narcissa from me", Phoebe answers silently. She is terrified, terrified for herself and Briseis but more so for her niece. Their enemy has no need for little children. Will Achilles kill tiny Narcissa?

Suddenly two soldiers enter the tent. They are talking about Briseis, Naricissa and her, Phoebe realises. „We found them hiding in the temple. We thought they would amuse you.", the lower ranking soldier trials off before leaving them alone. The man who remains must be their leader Achilles, Phoebe muses to herself. Achilles begins to undress and wash off the dirt and sweat of the battle. He doesn't look into their direction as he asks them, „What are your names?" Briseis turns her head away and keeps silent. Phoebe though looks toward the tents owner, decides to test the bounds and answers, „It is common courtesy to give your name before asking for another's. However, the moment the binds leave my hands and I can asses my niece health I shall answers you."

The soldier looks at her surprised. Briseis head turns towards her as she looks at Phoebe incredulous. „Well, you definitely got a sharp tongue there. Beware whom you turn it on. It would be a pity if someone decided to remove it.", he tells Phoebe as he continues to clean himself. Briseis turns away from the naked body in front of them. Phoebe however, enjoys the view Achilles offers so freely. Her first and last sexual encounter in this life was her brother three years ago, which leaves her a little needy. Additionally she has lost any reluctance of seeing naked bodies after two lives and has learned to appreciate a well built and healthy body.

„You killed Apollos priests!", Briseis bursts out looking at their capturer angrily. „I have killed men in five countries, but never a priest", Achilles answers her patiently. „Then it were your men!", Briseis retorts, „Apollo will have his revenge!" Achilles looks at Briseis before asking, „Well, what is he waiting for then?" Phoebe shakes her head at Briseis way of dealing with the situation as Briseis once again finds her voice to answer, „for the right moment to strike" „His priests are dead and his acolyte is captured – I think your god is afraid of me…" „Afraid? Apollo is the master of the sun. He's got nothing to be afraid" „Where is he?" Realising that she has no further retort Briseis calls him a killer before turning away childishly. Her near shout wakes Narcissa in Phoebes lap.

She whimpers and takes all of Phoebes attention away from the ensuring spat in front of her. „Hush, little sapling. It's alright.", she whispers soothingly. Narcissa looks up at her aunt and cries, „Twey huwt you!" „Oh, sapling don't worry they have only knocked me out. I wasn't really hurt.", Phoebe is quick to reassure the devastated toddler. Narcissa straightens herself and hugs the only mother figure she knows. „m afwaid", she mumbles crying into Phoebes stomach. „Don't be. Do you see that crude looking soldier behind you? He won't hurt us if he can indulge a priestess childish and needless provocation.", she tells the shaking child.

Her words have gained the attentions of both other occupants of the tent who have now ceased their quarrelling. Briseis looks at Phoebe with a look of betrayal, shock and horror. While Achilles is surprised at her assumptions, he cannot fault them. He had already resolved to leave them unharmed – willing women make better bed partners after all. He is, however, unprepared when the little girl turns her attention to him asking, „is that twue? You won't huwt I and mommy?" The hopeful tear filled eyes of the womans daughter remind the warrior of his cousin. He hums, opting to ignore the crying toddler in front of him. Narcissa takes his humming as an unspoken answer that he won't hurt them. With all her childish naivety she cries out a happy, "Thwank you!".

Achilles ignores the stupid toddler and shoves her out of his was as he moves to the bound women. Where he starts to free them. As soon as the bounds have left Phoebes hands she moves past Achilles as he frees Briseis. Carefully she exams Narcissa and searches for any sign of her being hurt. When she is satisfied with her nieces health she turns towards Achilles to fulfil her promise. "My name is Phoebe", she tells him, "and this is my niece Narcissa. We are now your slaves are we not?"

Achilles watches her as he nods, "Indeed you are now my slaves, to use as I see fit. ... Do you fear me?" Encouraged by his more or less friendly behaviour Phoebe shoots back, "Should we?" He studies Phoebes strong front for a moment before the soldier from earlier interrupts them. "My lord! Agamemnon requests your presence. The kings are gathering to celebrate the victory.", he tells Achilles. Achilles keeps silent for a moment before he replies, "You fought well today." Obviously there is more to that phrase than Phoebe can understand, if the soldiers behaviour is anything to go by.

Without another word the soldier leaves them alone again. Weak Briseis asks their captor, "What do you want here in Troy? You didn't come for Spartas queen, did you?" "What all men want, I just want it more... You don't have to fear me, you're the only Trojans who can say that... for now", he answers as he gathers his clothes. Hoping to appease him Phoebe moves to assist him. He looks at her oddly but accepts her help anyway. Following his soldiers example he leaves the tent without another word.

As soon as Achilles is gone Briseis rounds up to Phoebe, "What are you doing? He is the enemy, you shouldn't help that mindless killer!" "Well, enraging him will endanger Narcissa... I have already played with fire enough for today..", Phoebe answers pulling Narcissa closer to her. Briseis eyes the little girl for some time before she nods. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you Phoebe. I'm just ..", Briseis whispers tears filling her eyes. Phoebe takes Briseis hand and guides her tent companions over to the furs she assumes are prepared as bed for possible slaves. There she sits down and hugs both younger women to her trying to comfort them.

Their peace doesn't hold up. Soon soldiers dressed differently from the ones they have already encountered enter the tent. At first they don't notice the women huddled together only eying the stolen gold greedily. While gathering the stolen goods they finally notice them. Two of them stride over and grab both Phoebe and Briseis at their arms. Alarmed Narcissa cries out to her mother figure latching onto Phoebe with all her might. The soldiers eye the women in front of them before they push Phoebe back onto the furs. "You'll stay, king Agamemnon will prefer the unspoiled goods.", one sneers at her. Phoebe tries to protest but is silenced by Briseis meaningful nod into Narcissas direction. Acting fast Phoebe scrambles to her feet hugging her long time friend one last time. As she holds Briseis close she moves a little necklace into her hands and whispers, "It is charmed to protect its wearer, stay safe."

The soldiers rip them apart again and throw Phoebe to the floor rather harshly. Then they drag a once again crying Briseis from Achilles tent. Phoebe ignores the pain in her hands as she sends a prayer to Apollo to protect his acolyte as she move to comfort her crying niece. But Narcissa is too confused and afraid to calm down that Phoebe decides to indulge her niece by feeding her from her breast again. Every other day she still feeds the girl that way – not being able to give up the closeness it gives them.

When Achilles storms into his tent some time later Narcissa has finally given into Morpheus realm. As the enraged commander enters his tent Phoebe doesn't even try to hide her bust. She hadn't yet dressed correctly again. "That disgusting swine stealing the ones I promised protection to right from my tent...", he rages throwing things around. Phoebe knows if this continues he will wake Narcissa again so she jumps to her feet and runs up to the raging warrior. She throws her arms around his neck and silences him with a kiss. His first reaction is to shove her away and back hand her. He eyes the bold woman in front of him with a sneer on his face and the eyes of a predator. He can already see the bruise from his hand forming. It arouses him to have the beauty in front of him at his mercy.

Soon he pulls her to his chest and devours her mouth with a wild need, guiding her over to his bed. Then orders her to lay down as he begins to ease her out of her dress all the while kissing her. "Careful! Don't wake Narcissa", she begs breathless. But Achilles does not care for the sleeping child on the other side of the tent as he takes his fill of pleasure never forgetting to please Phoebe too. No words are passed.

***

The next day when Phoebe awakens she is still within Achilles arms. Her naked body firmly intertwined with his. As she opens her eyes she sees Achilles studying her. "Why have you done that? ... Why have you thrown yourself at me like a whore if you were still a maiden", he asks her. His right hand moves to touch the bruise at her cheek. A masterpiece he created the day before. "You would have woken Narcissa and scared her again. You raged and I feared for Narcissas reaction. She was already so frightened... And if she had started to cry screaming her hearts content, I feared you ... you would harm her", Phoebe mumbles afraid of his reaction.

He puts more pressure on the bruising on her cheek to show his displeasure over her disrespect, never taking his eyes off her. "You are like me, are you not? One parent is a god or goddess. I can feel it on you. Tell me which god have I enraged by dishonouring their child?", he asks her a look at his face that gives her the impression that he enjoys fucking with the gods as he changes the subject entirely. Phoebe looks at him keeping her face carefully blank not showing him that his grip on her cheek pains her. "My mother is the lady Hecate...", she mumbles softly. "Hecate ... Hmm.", he looks distant as he speaks, "By the end of this war she will hate me beyond reason." Phoebe flinches away at his declaration.

"Where have they taken Briseis? Is she unharmed?", she dares asking after sometime. "King Agamemnon has her now.", he tells her before beginning to shower her naked flesh in kisses. A silent sob escapes her. Poor Briseis – may Apollo watch out for her, she thinks as she tries to keep calm. "Hush, don't cry.", he orders her as he continues his advances. The stress and fear of the last days and all the terrible things that could have happened – could still happen, catch up with her as Phoebe begins to shake in and cry annoying the soldier above her.

Movement catches Achilles eye. He looks away from the sobbing beauty beneath him to the awakened child that has made its way next to them. Narcissa watches them curiously and worried. "Why mommy cwying?", she asks in her childish voice. Achilles looks at the toddler in front of him, move off Phoebe and beckons Narcissa to come closer. She follows his silent order and crawls over to them till she sits an Achilles lap. He guides her to lie down where Phoebe immediately hugs her to her chest. "Your mother is sad, because she doesn't know when you can go home or when she will see her friend Briseis again.", Achilles tells the girl keeping up a patient facade. "Why?", she looks at him with big eyes. "Because I can't just let you go and Briseis is with someone else now.", he answers growling slightly at the curios child.

After watching the woman for some time, he eases himself out his bed and moves to dress himself. Phoebe has fallen asleep again still exhausted from all of yesterdays happenings. He covers the young woman before taking Narcissas hand as he pulls her to a comfortable chair he sinks into before pushing the girl to sit down on the floor next to him. He grabs the plate with food and offers some to the child. "Eat!", he commands her as he breaks his fast.

"My lord, the army is marching", his second in command Eudorus calls as he enters the tent followed by his cousin Patroclus. "They may march, but we stay", Achilles tells them without looking into their direction as he forces a grape into Narcissa little hands. "My lord, the men are ready...", Eudorus starts again. However, he is cut off by Achilles, "We stay till the moment Agamemnon begs Achilles to come!" "As you wish ...", he trails off before he leaves the tent.

Achilles grabs a hand full of nuts eating them with gusto. "Are you ready to fight?", he asks his cousin suddenly. Patroclus nods as he answers, "Yes!" "Are you ready to kill and erase lives?", Achilles continues. This time Patroclus turns away. "I see their faces every night. All the men whose lives I took. They stand there at the Styxs riverside. They wait for me and tell me 'Welcome brother!'", Achilles continues, only to stop and drink of his wine. Narcissa looks scared as she grabs for Achilles hand. Achilles eyes the girl next to him but doesn't move to comfort her. "We humans are wretched creatures... I taught you how to fight, but not the reason to fight.", Achilles goes on.

"I fight for you", Patroclus tells Achilles fast. "For whom will you fight when I am dead?", Achilles shoots back, "Soldiers fight for kings they have never met. They act and die as ordered." Achilles continues his meal undisturbed even though Narcissa shakes in fright not understanding what is going on. "They obey orders!", Patroclus counters readily. Achilles eyes his cousin in pity, "You're lost if you follow the orders of a fool." They stare at each other for a moment before Achilles turns away eying the scared toddler at his feet. "Take the girl and keep that annoyance away from me.", he orders Patroclus. Partoclus does not move at first, but Achilles shout of, "Take her and go!" gets him moving. Fast he grabs Narcissa before leaving Achilles and the sleeping form of Phoebe behind.

***

When Phoebe awakens she is alone in the tent. A plate of food and a goblet of wine are placed next to her. She sits up looking around herself. She is chained to the bed with her right leg to stop her from escaping. She finds her gown within reach and immediately dresses herself. Her body aches from yesterdays activities. Not having anything better to do she begins to eat. Her thoughts wander and she wonders where her niece is. Hopefully Achilles has not disposed of her. No Achilles wouldn't hurt Narcissa – she won't let herself think of that.

As she waits for them to return she can hear battle sound far away. They must be fighting right now. Tears fill her eyes as she thinks of her brother. Nicon must be on the battlefield right now, as should be her father and Hector. "May the gods protect you...", she whispers to herself. "Whom are you praying for?", an unfamiliar voice asks her. She turns her head to eye the new person in Achilles tent. It's a young man with light brown hair. He is muscled but not dressed for battle. All in all he looks similar to Achilles. In his arms lies a sleeping Narcissa.

"My loved ones.", Phoebe answers carefully, "who are you? And could you bring Narcissa over to me?" He looks at her as he starts moving towards her. "My name is Patroclus. I am Achilles cousin.", he tells her, "Are your loved ones fighting for Troy?" "Yes. Both my father and brother are soldiers for Troy, as is my best friend. I fear for them.", she whispers her answer as she takes Narcissa from his arms. "Have you taken care of my niece?", she asks. Somehow she can feel that Patroclus is the more sensitive of the cousins. When she sees him nod she continues, "I thank you for that. When I woke alone I feared Achilles got rid of her..." Silence lingers between them. Patroclus sat down next to her and began eating some of the grapes some time ago.

The curtain acting as a door for the tent moves aside and Achilles returns. He looks at them and nods. He doesn't look like he had been fighting. "Cousin, what happened on the battlefield? I know that you went to watch", Patroclus questions him. Achilles moves over and undoes the chains holding her in place. He takes Narcissa from her arms and lays her on the furs, before he beacons them to follow him out of the tent.

Phoebe is glad to leave the tent for the first time. She looks around curiously. Everywhere are soldiers, some are wounded others look like they hadn't left the camp. Achilles guides them to sit down at near the water. "Prince Paris challenged King Menelaus to a fight. Paris would have been killed, but Prince Hector interfered and killed Menelaus instead. Then the battle broke loose. Ajax fought Hector and lost his life. Hector is truly a grand fighter. A leader that actually fights with his men, I can respect that. At Prince Hectors side was a soldier fighting with twins swords. He was most impressive for someone so young. He defeated several strong opponents. In the end the Greeks were forced to retreat and Hector granted Agamenmons army the right to gather their dead without any attack. I want to fight both prince Hector and that soldier that wields the twin swords – but not yet only when Agamemnon begs me to fight for him and he will", Achilles informs them as matter of fact.

When Achilles finishes Phoebe fights to remain impassive. Both Nicon and Hector are safe for now according to Achilles. "Do you know the identity of the soldier wielding the twin swords?", Patroclus asks her curiously. "Yes, he is Nicon the son of Phoenix who is currently an adviser of king Priam", Phoebe answers without thought. Achilles and Partoclus look at her. "So a politically important figure, huh?" Achilles asks her an evil smirk playing on his face. Phoebe tries not to flinch away from Achilles. Silently Phoebe murmurs the question she wanted to ask since Patroclus mentioned that Achilles was only watching the battle, "Why didn't you fight?" "Because Agamemnon insulted me by taking my spoils of war.", Achilles tells her an arrogant smirk playing on his lips. So an insulted pride saved her brother and friend for now.

Fast steps approach them from behind. A man in armour comes up to them. He looks at Achilles and informs him, "King Agamemnon wishes for me to inform you that you can take your girl back, but you ought to hurry Achilles. He gave her to the soldiers to cheer them up..." Achilles turns to Patroclus and orders him to take Phoebe back to his tent and Phoebe to stay there and wait for him. Then he rushes away without another word. The man who brought the news smiles at them and greets Patroclus before enquiring about Phoebe. "She was captured yesterday together with the other one, King Odysseus.", Patroclus tells him. "And what is your name?", the newly named King Odysseus asks her. "Phoebe, my lord", she answers before Patroclus ushers her towards the tent as he exclaims that it wouldn't do to anger Achilles now.

***

When Achilles enters some time later, he hold a curled up Briseis in his arms. "Briseis!", Phoebe shouts as she looks at the kings niece, "are you hurt?" Achilles moves Briseis over to the furs and lays her down. Briseis immediately scurries away from him. Phoebe grabs a rag and some water. She begins to softly clean Briseis little cut wounds. "I ...", Briseis start her eyes darting over to Achilles every now and then. It's plain to see that she doesn't want to answers with him there, but Achilles stays where he is. "You?", Phoebe urges the younger woman. "Only a few bruises and cuts. Nothing serious.", Briseis answers tears in her eyes, "I was so afraid..." "Oh, Briseis...", Phoebe whispers as she hugs her to herself.

Achilles watches them from some distance. He sits down and begins to eat all the while watching them. "You should eat!", he addresses the women after some time. Briseis shrinks back into herself trying to make herself as small as possible. Seeing her fear Phoebe moves over to Achilles and takes some bread and fruit of his plate. He grabs her arm and pulls her into his lap. "You will eat here", he tells her leaving no room to argue. "I-I ... let me bring some food over to Briseis. She's already so afraid...", she stutters against his neck, "I will be back within a minute, I promise..."

One last look into Briseis direction Achilles nods and lets go of Phoebe. Phoebe moves to take the food over to Briseis smiling encouraging at the younger woman before returning to Achilles lap. While she eats Achilles directs his interest somewhere else. He begins to kiss her neck while his hands move to massage her breasts. "How ... how am I supposed to eat if you distract me so?", Phoebe asks him panting harshly.

"That is your problem", he laughs against her skin. "No seriously, you told me to eat now don't distract me. ... You're scaring Briseis", she adds as an afterthought. Achilles moves to see the shaking girl on the furs. He lifts Phoebe off him and sits her on his chair before leaving his tent. He is not gone for long, then he returns followed closely by Patroclus. "Briseis right?", Achilles addresses king Priams niece, "You will stay with my cousin Patroclus. Patroclus, I don't trust her to behave. Keep all weapons out of reach and bind her so that she can't move far when you wish to sleep." Patroclus nods. He makes his way over to Briseis and takes her hand. Carefully he guides the young priestess out of the tent. Phoebe can hear soft whispers of assurances. "And Patroclus", Achilles starts again, stopping his cousin, "you will keep the little girl company again tomorrow." "Yes, cousin", Patroclus nods with a shimmer of happiness behind them.

"Why have you done that?", Phoebe addresses Achilles. "Because Patroclus is less intimidating, more gentle and more or less harmless. Anyway, the priestess would have been a distraction when I want to take you to my bed...", he answers her. He knees down in front of her pushing her dress up and out of the way. He eyes his price in front of him. Phoebe is nervous in all her years of living no one ever stared at her most private part with such a hunger. She wants to protest but dares not to. Achilles gives her a wicked grin before moving his head to lick her. Gently his tongue caresses her. It doesn't take long for Phoebe to become a panting mess above him. Especially when his tongue starts to slide in and out of her in soft motions she becomes undone.

***

Phoebe wakes up several hours later and eyes a dagger laying innocently on the floor. She takes it into her hand. It's a fine dagger she thinks as she eyes it. She adjusts her grip on the dagger. Her eyes move to the sleeping form of Achilles next to her. Softly she lets the dagger glide to his throat. "Do it", Achilles harsh whisper reaches her ears, "Nothing is easier..." Achilles eyes are fixed on her. "You don't fear death?", Phoebe asks surprised. "We all have to die", Achilles tells her calmly, "It doesn't matter if today or in 50 years." His hands move to her shoulders to shake her. Once again he tells her to do it.

Sorrow fills Phoebes heart as she whispers, "You'll join the battles now that you got Briseis back. You'll kill many more out there. You'll kill my loved ones..." Tears fill her eyes as Achilles answers, "Many" He grabs Phoebe and turns them around, keeping her imprisoned beneath him. Desperately Phoebe keeps the dagger at Achilles throat. Tears escape the corners of her eyes as she has to admit to herself that she can't kill the man above her. That she depends on his goodwill, that Narcissas safety depends on his goodwill. Without him the men of the camp would take turns in raping her and her little niece would be killed in an instant. All that is left for her to do is keep him pleased. Softly Achilles moves her dress up while moving his head downward to kiss her. Slowly she lets the dagger fall from his throat and lays it next to them. Achilles kisses her passionately. He moves his hands to caress her. Compared to yesterday he is almost careful with her today. Passionate but definitely less rough than he was in yesterdays rage.

***

Nearly nine years have passed since they were captured by the Achilles men when for the first time dread fills Phoebe. Her monthly bleeding has not happened in two months and now she has weird carvings. She knows the signs well; she was pregnant 4 times in her last life after all. However, to be pregnant here in the war camp of Troys enemies makes her want to empty her stomach.

When Achilles returns after the battle it has become a habit for him to wash and them seek out pleasure with Phoebe. Today though he sees her downcast expression and moves next to her. "What's the matter?", Achilles questions her, "Has something happened?" Phoebes eyes fill with fear as she looks at the soldier that has been her jailor for nine years now. "I fear ... I fear that I am with child, Achilles", Phoebe whispers searching for any reaction on his face.

Achilles knows that there are no midwifes among the soldiers. Why should there? He eyes the woman in front of him – apparently the mother of his future child. He takes his eyes of her before storming out of his tent to clear his mind. It wouldn't do to risk his unborn child for his mother would skin him alive for risking something of him that could survive this war seeing as he won't return.

***

Halfway through her pregnancy, Achilles comes up with a plan. He waits for the darkness to fall and hide most happenings before he takes Phoebe and Narcissa away from his tent and smuggles them out of the greek camp. "A war camp is no place for pregnant women and newborns.", he tells them as he orders them to rush back to Troys protecting walls.

Back in Troy they are welcomed home with open arms. Nicon grasps both his sister and daughter and drags them to his rooms not letting them leave his sight anymore. Their father Phoenix has died two years ago on the battlefield and while Hecate told Nicon that Phoebe was still alive she couldn't stay any longer.

 

Several months after their return a nightly attack on the greek forces goes wrong and Achilles kills Hector in vengeance for Patroclus murder. Phoebe screams and rages in pain of having lost her best friend and confidant in this life so cruelly to the man whose child she carries. She is a wreck and Nicon and her comfort each other by indulging their sexual desire like after Cassiopeias death. That night, after Nicon has fallen asleep, is the first time Thanatos appears to his mistress. He tells her that the capture of Troy will happen after the twelve days of mourning for prince Hector.

That she cannot change that. Pained she irons out a plan for her loved ones survival. Luckily she remembers the secret passage that leaves Troy. Hector had shown it to her many years ago. When the dreaded night of Troys sacking arrived, Phoebe is ready and guides whoever she can find to safety – bodily dragging Nicon along so that she won't lose him too.

***

Heavily pregnant Phoebe can't keep up with the fleeing forces for long. Nicon never leaves his beloved sisters side. To afraid to lose her again. He even carries her several times. It doesn't help them and soon they can't even see the other survivors anymore. However, Nicon stays with his both treasures and when Phoebe goes into labour he assists as well as he can. Hecate appears to help and inform them of all that has happened in the past days. Achilles had died and so has king Agamemnon. Odysseus now holds power over all the greek forces. Phoebe feels nothing but relive over Achilles death. The father of her child, her son Hector, will always be Nicon the one man she can allow herself to love in this terrible time.

***

Years flow by and Phoebe and Nicon live as a married couple supposedly without any connections to Troy. Her loving embraces with Nicon brought forth one shared child. A daughter they decided to name Daphne. As Phoebe grows weaker in her thirtieth summer she can feel her coming death approaching. The pain in her mothers, brothers and children's eyes makes it unbearable to know she won't be there for them much longer.

One silent afternoon she asks her mother to sit by her bedside. Silently she prays to Thanatos for forgiveness before she tells her mother nearly everything. She tells her of her first and second lives. She tells her of all her children and feelings. She asks her mother to watch over Nicon and her children for her. And last but not least she begs her mother to be allowed to see her again in her next live. She wants to be allowed to at least see Hecate again even if Hecate won't accept her as her own daughter again. Hecate cries for her beautiful child and promises her everything and more. She promises that when Phoebe returns she only needs to call and Hecate will answer her. That she will always love Phoebe no matter what. Phoebe smiles at her mothers assurances and enjoys her remaining time with her loved ones.

***

Mere two days later a crying Nicon inflames a burial pyre for his sweet little sister and pillar of strength. As he comforts their children and grandchildren, he prays for her save passage to the underworld not knowing that Phoebe will be reborn again and again. He will never know that she will forever hold them dear and never will let the memory of their shared time be forgotten.


End file.
